


Clingy

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Buttercream squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: You and Joe are at VidCon and he's being more clingy than usual





	Clingy

You had arrived at VidCon yesterday. However, you spent majority of the day being sick from the travel and sleeping due to the time difference.  
You were there because you were a content creator, you made YouTube videos that ranged from skits to beauty videos to vlogs. You loved what you did and were glad that you could share it with your closest friends and your boyfriend, Joe.  
You were currently in a queue for a nearby restaurant with a large group of the so-called buttercream squad along with Zoe, Alfie, Louise etc. Due to the large number in your group, you were waiting outside until your table was ready, and although you were in California in one of the warmest times of the year, there was still a slight breeze.  
Joe had sat down on a low wall that was beside the entrance with the rest of the boys while you stood and chatted to Zoe and Louise about everything that was going to happen in the next coming days.  
After finishing your chat with them you looked over to Joe who was already staring at you, however he didn’t break eye contact when you caught him, just smiling when your eyes met. He jerked his head to the side slightly, calling you over with no words.  
When you made it over in front of him, he pulled you down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around you tightly, pressing kisses to your temple.  
“You alright love?” you questioned him, not used to him being so needy.  
“The wall’s cold.” He answered simply, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.  
Smiling, you accepted his answer, although you knew there was a different one.  
He loosened his grip around you, but instead of letting you go he placed one on the small of your back, running his fingers in random directions, making shapes and writing nonsense words. With his other hand, he placed it on your thigh that was exposed from the sundress that you were wearing, gently running his fingers over the hem of the dress and up and down the lower part of your thigh. He rested his chin on the top of your shoulder after placing a kiss on the top of your arm, closing his eyes briefly in content.  
“You comfy over there Joe?” the teasing voice of Caspar came from beside him.  
Joe turned his head to face him, not verbally replying but he nodded his head, a smile on his face.  
Caspar made a noise of acceptance but turned to the other boys smirking.

When a waitress came out to get you when your table was ready, you got up from Joe’s lap, smoothing out your dress. As you turned towards the doors you felt a warm hand intertwine with yours, a thumb running across the back of your hand comfortingly. You looked up, of course seeing that it was Joe. You laughed slightly at his constant need for affection tonight, a side that he usually didn’t show.  
You heard whispering and giggles come from behind you as you walked into the restaurant.  
You felt your and Joe’s hands being parted, a new, colder hand replacing it. You looked over and saw that Jack had separated you, holding onto both of your hands in between the two of you.  
You looked at each other with confusion, looking back to the boy.  
“Too much PDA.” He replied simply.  
Dinner finished without a fault, although Joe was out of his bubble a bit more than he had been previously, he was still right by your side where ever you went, helping you with your order and rubbing your hand under the table when you talked about not feeling well.  
After paying the bill, you all were on your way back in the general direction of the hotel. The boys asking if anyone wanted to head out to a club with them.  
Joe pulled on your hand, making you come closer to him. He let go of your hand when you got close enough, wrapping his arm around your waist instead.  
He brought his lips close to your ear, asking if you wanted to go out with them all quietly.  
You declined, saying how you wanted a quiet night in, but he was free to go out with them if he wanted to.  
“We’re just gonna head back to the hotel.” Joe answered the boys for you.  
You looked up at him quickly, “You sure you want to stay in?”  
He nodded his head, pulling you in tighter against his side.  
You heard the boys making a whiplash sound, laughing amongst themselves about the oldest of them staying in with his girlfriend rather than going out with his friends.  
“You’re whipped mate.” Mikey said, hitting him on the arm lightly before running on to catch up with the rest of the boys.  
You walked with Zoe, Alfie, and Louise back to the hotel you were staying in.  
Luckily your rooms were opposite each other so you said goodbye, hugging the others before you went back to your rooms.  
Zoe was the last to hug you, wrapping you up in her small arms, and began to whisper in your ear.  
“I’m glad Joe has found someone like you, I’ve never seen him look at someone like he has you.”  
She pulled back, smiling and going back into her shared room with Alfie.  
You walked back into your room that you shared with Joe, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone.  
Setting your bag on the desk, you walked over in front of him, carding your fingers through his soft hair.  
He locked his phone, setting it down beside him and wrapped his fingers around the tops of your thighs, pulling you closer so that you stood in between his legs. You rested your hands on his shoulders, gazing down at the boy you had fell in love with.  
“What’s got you so clingy tonight, hm?” you asked him.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “Just thinking about things.”  
“What sort of things?” you asked softly, not wanting to push him if he didn’t want to answer.  
“You, the future, mainly you.” He replied, a small smile gracing his face when he looked up at you.  
He pulled you down on top of him so that you were straddling him, placing his hands on your waist to steady you while your hands linked behind his head.  
He leaned in, your lips coming in contact with each other, small sparks and a pleasant comforting feeling bubbling in your tummy.  
“I love you.” He mumbled against your lips.


End file.
